1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film for thermal compression bonding, which contains a cholesteric liquid crystal layer, a molded article using the film, and a method for producing a molded article using the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a resin film such as a PET film is mounted and heated in a mold for molding, and then processed into a desired shape in the related art. For example, it is possible to produce a product having a resin film having a curved surface transferred onto the surface thereof by applying heat or pressure to a resin film bonded to a plate of vinyl chloride, polycarbonate, or the like with an adhesive, and to the plate. Further, in-mold molding is known as a molding method which makes it possible to carry out the transfer of a resin film onto the surface of an injection-molded article within a mold at the same time as the injection molding by inserting the resin film thereinto when plastics, ceramics, or compounds are injection-molded, and the in-mold molding is employed when an image, photos, or the like is transferred to the surface of a product. JP2003-532565A describes that a patterned decorative cholesteric liquid crystal layer is provided on the surface of an article by an in-mold molding method.